


Glimmer of Memory

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2009 <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glimmer of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2009 [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge.

A warm summer night. We sat on the porch, lazy in the heat, wooden planks scraping our sticky, sweaty skin. But it was hotter inside and occasionally a breeze would float over the rails.

You went in anyway, made horrendous noises and I almost followed. You came out with a bucket filled with ice, roughly crushed, threw a handful at me and ran.

I remember your smile and your laughter, how we collapsed into each other, burning inside and out.

I slip the memory into my pocket, hope tomorrow I'll find the one that will bring you back to me.


End file.
